


five steps

by lazyscrawls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyscrawls/pseuds/lazyscrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five more steps and Chanyeol was about to reach his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five steps

Five steps.

  
Five more steps, Chanyeol, he said to himself. Five more steps and you’ll reach your dream.

  
He could hear his heart thundering in his chest. It was so loud, and it felt like his ribs would collapse if he waited one more minute. Faintly, he could hear Jongdae in the background yelling out encouragement. He took another deep breath, nearly choked on his own tongue, and stepped forward.

  
Do Kyungsoo spotted him first. His eyes widened, eyebrows hiked up to his hairline, and he shot Chanyeol a worried look. Chanyeol barely noticed him, eyes fixed on his goal.

  
One more step, he thought. One step. His dream was so near. His dream was right in front of him and—

  
Byun Baekhyun jumped when Chanyeol placed a hand on his arm, mouth parting slightly when he finally turned around. Chanyeol tried to shoot him an apologizing smile, but he couldn’t control his facial expressions and his arm was threatening to shake itself off.

  
“Hi,” he said, and Byun Baekhyun looked even more breathtaking up close. Chanyeol reminded himself to breathe again, but Baekhyun wasn’t smiling, he was looking up at him, emotionless, and Chanyeol wanted to touch his cheek so bad. “Hi,” he said again, patting his back pocket for his speech. For a terrifying minute, his fingers refused to touch paper, and Chanyeol could feel the mortification rolling off him in waves. But Baekhyun was standing there! Right in front of him! And Chanyeol had been practicing this speech for so many months.

  
“I’m Chanyeol,” he said, trying not to get distracted by Baekhyun’s blink. He wondered how many people had tried to talk to him today alone, and the thought depressed him so suddenly he nearly forgot his next line. “You don’t know me, but would you go to prom with me?”

  
Chanyeol swore at that moment, the entire school hallway held its breath, as everyone waited for Byun Baekhyun to break another boy’s heart.

  
Chanyeol sweated as the seconds continued to tick by. The tick of the clock on the wall seemed to get louder as Baekhyun furrowed his brows, opening his mouth.

  
“Um,” Baekhyun said, frowning up at him. Chanyeol could feel his heart shriveling up at the expression, but some part of him rejoiced at being so close to his long-time crush. He tried to discreetly wipe at his brow, which was getting a bit damp.

  
“Okay,” Baekhyun finished.

  
“What,” Chanyeol said stupidly.

  
“I will go to prom with you,” Baekhyun said slowly, enunciating each word as if talking to a child. It was exhilarating. It was not the most enthused answer, but Chanyeol wondered if it would be an appropriate time to fist-pump.

  
Baekhyun turned back around, and Chanyeol took a step back, understanding it was a sign of dismissal. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a loud squeal, then: “YAS KYUNGSOO I’M GOING TO PROM WITH PARK CHANYEOL.”

  
Shocked, Chanyeol and the rest of the hallway watched as Baekhyun swung Kyungsoo around once, then turning back around and gripping Chanyeol by the ears, he pulled him down to plant a very excited kiss smack on his lips.

  
Chanyeol’s heart stuttered once as the entire hallway gasped, then he fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this self-indulgent fluff lmao  
> i am going to post serious fics i promise (one day)


End file.
